


That One Time Sam Accidentally Slapped Steve Because He Accidentally Snuck Up On Him

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Slapping, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve never means to sneak up on Sam, he really doesn’t, but sometimes he forgets how quiet he can move and sneaking just happens. And then sometimes slapping just happens.





	That One Time Sam Accidentally Slapped Steve Because He Accidentally Snuck Up On Him

**Author's Note:**

> Aaw, a return to my long ass titles

Steve never means to sneak up on Sam, he really doesn’t, but sometimes he forgets how quiet he can move and sneaking just happens.

Steve sees Sam moving around in the kitchen, humming to himself as he makes a sandwich, and smiles. He knows if he asks Sam will make him one too, and FYI, Sam is a man of many talents, one of those being making _fantastic_ sandwiches so Steve definitely wants one.

Walking up behind Sam he says, “Hey, baby,” except he never really gets to say the word baby, because Sam jumps and then the next thing Steve knows a surprisingly hard force is slamming into the side of his face.

Pain explodes in his eye and cheek which take most of the blow, and Steve crumbles to the floor from the mere shock of it. As he’s wincing and clutching his face Sam realizes what’s happened, crouching down next to him.

“Steve, Steve, oh my God, I’m so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I promise. I’m so sorry, baby, are you okay?” Sam asks, moving Steve’s hand from his face to look at it.

Steve tries to smile and shrug it off, but honestly it really fucking hurts. He never doubted Sam was strong, but Jesus, maybe Sam’s a supersoldier too.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He says, and Sam glares at him.

“Don't lie to me, I know I slap like my momma — that shit _hurts._ No supersoldier serum is gonna protect you from it, God, baby, I am so sorry.” Sam replies, and he pulls Steve into his chest, kissing his head in another silent apology.

Steve closes his eyes as the pain recedes into an ache, enjoying Sam’s arms around him. He’ll have a shiner, but only for an hour maybe. Steve thinks the whole thing’s already over with when he hears Sam sniff wetly and looks up.

Steve sits up immediately, “Hey, hey, it’s alright.” He says, wiping the tears off Sam’s cheeks.

Sam shakes his head and swallows before replying, “I hurt you. I didn't mean to do that, I would never mean to do that.”

“Yeah, and I know that, baby, trust me. I’m alright. I’m Captain America, one slap isn’t going to put me down.” Steve assures him, and Sam laughs albeit weakly. This time Steve’s the one pulling him into a hug, kissing Sam’s cheek as they sit on the kitchen floor.

“I actually came over to ask if you could make me a sandwich too. Y’know, cause you make such great sandwiches.” Steve says, and Sam laughs against him.

“Steve, after this I’ll make you as many sandwiches as you want.”


End file.
